callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntsman
Scott "Raptor" Redgrave was a American character in Call of Duty: WOLF, and he is the son of Logan Redgrave. He was born in July 2003 when his father was off duty. Raptor's rank appears to be that of a Sergeant and is third in command, between the events of Endgame and Safe Haven, of the TF-141 after Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland and Onyx. He wares a trademark pair of knives strapped to his arms and a pair of orange lensed sunglasses. He has a machete and a M16 slung across his back in and X shape. His main weapon is an M4A1 TECH assault rifle with plasma bullets. Biography Scott Redgrave was born on July 5th, 2003. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, like his father, Logan. He grew up in Atlanta, Georgia and attended Atlanta Primary, and later Atlanta Military Academy at age 16 in 2019 was around the same time as Vladimir Makarov's death, and he joined he military a few months later. He was his team's demolitions expert, and he LOVED blowing things up. He had a good kill count and by 2023, he gained the rank of Sergeant. Pre TF-141 Little is known about Scott’s life before he joined the TF-141. What is certain is that he was a member of the SRR where he served as an SRR Agent during the events of Future Warfare. Shortly after he was enlisted into the TF-141 by US Corporal John Vaughan and British Brigaider Frontrunner for actions of outstanding bravery and going beyond the call of duty to save US Forces from an Ultra-nationalist ambush. Shepherds Betrayal Scott was present at the Destruction of the USMC Compound where he was positioned in the main Command Center alongside Onyx and Damian 'Jackal' Parr. Using a Sentry Gun the three operatives hold the facility long enough for Captain Rickland to arrive and aid in the defense of the area until they could send the Shadow Company decryption codes to Nikolai. After this all four operatives left the facility under a barrage of enemy fire before disabling a Little Bird Helicopter to escape the area just before Deep Command completely destroyed the Dock Facility. Mission to Colombia Raptor then went on a mission to Columbia, and was in charge of recon. He found a patrol base full of enemies and warned the team. He fired his sniper off and supported the team for the rest of the mission, warning them of enemy Helicopters. He shot the patrolmen and ordered the AC-130 to fire at the walls, allowing the team to enter the compound, Raptor then made his way out via Stealth Helicopter. Hunt in the Ural Mountains Raptor along with Onyx and Heron make their first full level appearance in the level Safe Haven. During this level he helps Cortez with guiding a team of operatives through the Russian Compound and takes part in the fire-fight with both the Russians and later Shadow Company before base-jumping off the cliff to the compound below. Raptor later drives a Bandvagn 206S carrying the other TF-141 members to the landing strip before escaping in Nikolai’s Mi-26 ‘Halo’ Mission to South Africa While only having a brief appearance in The Raven’s Trail, Raptor helps Cortez and Onyx reach the over-watch position by opening a door with the aid of a Dynamic Hammer before removing the encamped South African Mercenaries from their Sniper Nest. After neutralizing the opposition Raptor helped thin a Mercenary ambush after Alexander Clarke neutralized Lightning with a Concealed Stun Gun. Both Onyx and Raptor were then ordered to protect Lightning while the others perused Clarke on foot. Raptor is later heard identifying Clarke’s private helicopter as it headed to the Pretoria Botanical Gardens. After this communication was cut and he, Onyx and Lightning headed to the exfill point while evading police patrols and more African Mercenaries. During the Level Barrier of Spears, Raptor helps infiltrate Clarke’s Ranch House by cutting the perimiter fence while Captain MacTavish provided close support and even kept cutting after coming under fire from a Casspir and a team of South African Mercenaries. After finally reaching the house interior Raptor and Cortez are sent to investigate the house’s basement but come under fire from Tear Gas Sprayers before blowing a hole in the wall with a Frame Charge to rejoin the others. Once the Control Room has been taken Soap, Raptor and Onyx take a fortified panic room to capture Clarke and are then attacked by Shadow Company Personnel. Heading to the roof Raptor helps Cortez defend the house using a Denel NTW-20 Sniper Rifle to disable enemy Technicals until Nikolai arrives and rescues them in his Mi-24 ‘Hind’ Last Mission Raptor's last mission in the Call Of Duty: WOLF is to infiltrate a Chemical facility holding the successor to NOVA 6... NOVA X. After Death Huntsman’s body was later destroyed in fear it was contaminated with both Nova 6 and dangerous biological weapons by the Spetsnaz troops that guarded the facility. His dog-tags were removed however and sent back to his family, after extensive decontamination, in a gesture of friendship after the fall of the Ultranationalist Government. Locations and Armament The following levels are listed in chronological order. Recent History - TF-141 Dock Facility, Armed with a ACR Grenadier w/ ACOG Scope, USP .45 Supply and Demand - Colombian Highlands, Armed with a Paxarms Mark 24B dart gun, Supressed USP .45 Safe Haven - Ural Mountain Base, Armed with a Silenced M14 EBR w/ Holographic Sight, Silenced M9 Handgun The Raven’s Trail - Pretoria, South Africa, Armed with a FAMAS w/ Masterkey and ACOG Scope, SPAS-12 w/ Grip, Dynamic Hammer Barrier of Spears - Drakensburg, South Africa, Armed with a FAMAS w/ ACOG Scope, MP5K w/ Red Dot Sight later traded for a Denel NTW-20 Contagion - Kolstovo, Russia, Armed with a Silenced M14 EBR w/ Holographic Sight, SPAS-12, Flashbang Grenades Quotes “Target is suppressed Heron awaiting extraction” - Huntsman’s First Line in Call of Duty: Endgame “Will she do?” - Huntsman asking about Cortez’s status “A little colder then you are used to huh?” - Huntsman teasing Cortez about lack of cold weather experience “Take a window everybody. We need to keep an eye on this one in case she runs.” - Huntsman instructing Onyx and Cortez to take up position while hunting Alexander Clarke “Air Traffic Control gave clearance to a private helicopter to lift off from Johannesburg Wonderboom Airport. As far as we can tell it’s heading towards the Pretoria Bot…” - Huntsman informing the others about Clarke’s Private Helicopter before being cut off by a Radio Jamming Signal “Holes ready. Everybody move up.” - Huntsman after cutting through the Perimeter Fence “There is nothing down here. We are coming back up.” - Huntsman after clearing the basement with Cortez “This is our floor. Looks like the only way into the lab is through Decontamination.” - Huntsman checking the map to the Virus Storage Lab “That’s not what I’m talking about. There should be hundreds of research staff in a facility this size. Where are they all?” - Huntsman noticing that Sub level 2 of the Weapons Lab is deserted. “They are not Americans, the leader we just saw looked familiar so I ran image recognition. His name is Anatoly. He was Makarov’s get away driver during the Russian Airport Siege” - Huntsman’s Final Line in Call of Duty Endgame Trivia Huntsman is voiced by Jason Statham. Huntsman’s first name begins with an N, and his surname is Harrison. This can be seen on the board of Active TF-141 Members found in the level Confidential Material Huntsman’s death, sliding down the window of the lab, is intentionally similar to the death of Private Albus in Supply and Demand Huntsman’s Bio, Unlocked by collecting a certain amount of Intel states that his birthday is on the 9th May 1988, making him 29 years old. It also list his height as 5’10 and his birth place as Surrey, England UK. Huntsman’s Blood Type is A+ Huntsman has two knives on his shoulders but never uses them prefering to use a Tactical Knife instead Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Characters